


Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ?

by AndersAndrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Une situation où le Maître fait du chantage au Docteur pour obtenir un rencard...





	Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Nelja dans le cadre d'un meme à répliques UST. Le prompt était "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ? "

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ? »  
« Ne fais surtout pas ça ! »  
« Ooooh, alors ça doit être important. Et dangereux ! »  
« Ne le fais pas, c'est tout ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Pour que je ne le fasse pas. Tu dois bien avoir une contrepartie à m'offrir non ? »  
« N'y touche pas, c'est tout. C'est trop demander ? »  
« Oui »  
« Non NON ! D'accord, tu as gagné. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Un dîner. »  
« ….un dîner... »  
« Oui ! Un dîner. Et pas dans un vulgaire fast-food. Je veux un vrai dîner, avec de la viande et des chandelles. »  
« Des chandelles... »  
« Et de la musique ! Peut-être du violon, ou quelque chose...je m'en fiche, vraiment, je veux juste qu'il y ait de la musique. »  
« Maître....es-tu en train de me demander un rencard ? »  
« Hein ? Qu...noooon ! »  
« Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux arranger ça, je connais un très bon petit restaurant au 22ème siècle qui... »  
« Ce n'est pas un rencard !! »  
« Oh... »  
« Pourquoi tu as l'air déçu ? »  
« Eh bien...je pensais que c'en était un, c'est tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Je ne peux pas te forcer à avoir des sentiments pour moi... »  
« Tout à fait ! »  
« Après tout, tu es un monstre sans cœur qui ne connaîtra que méchanceté et amertume, tu finiras sans doute ta vie seul, abandonné de tous, malheureux comme la pierre, sans ami... »  
« ...Docteur, tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ? »  
« Pas du tout. »  
« Tu es vexé parce que je ne t'ai pas invité à un rencard. »  
« Je n'ai rien demandé. »  
« Mais tu aurais voulu ! Tu espérais que ce soit le cas, avoue-le ! »  
« Oui. »  
« ... »  
« ... »  
« ...hum, bon, tu disais que tu connaissais un bon restaurant au 22ème siècle ? J'ose espérer qu'ils ont du bon vin... »


End file.
